deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note (2015 TV drama)
Death Note (デスノート, Desu Nōto) is a live-action television drama that aired from July to September 2015 on NTV. It is based on the ''Death Note'' manga series but includes many notable changes. The series was announced in April 2015. Masataka Kubota stars as Light Yagami and Kento Yamazaki as L. Plot Light Yagami is a normal college student living with his father and sister in a society with an imperfect justice system. One night, after encountering a school bully, he finds a strange black notebook, which allows the user to kill a person simply by writing down their name. He resolves to use the Death Note to bring justice to the world by killing criminals, while the great detective L resolves to solve the case and catch him. Characters Drama character icon Light.jpg|link=Light Yagami/Drama|Light Yagami (Masataka Kubota) Drama character icon L.jpg|link=L (character)/Drama|L / Ryuga (Kento Yamazaki) Drama character icon Misa.jpg|link=Misa Amane/Drama|Misa Amane (Hinako Sano) Drama character icon Ryuk.jpg|link=Ryuk|Ryuk (Jun Fukushima & Daisaku Nishino) Drama character icon Rem.jpg|link=Rem|Rem (Ayumi Tsunematsu) Drama character icon Near.jpg|link=Near/Drama|Near (Mio Yūki) Drama character icon Soichiro.jpg|link=Soichiro Yagami|Soichiro Yagami (Yutaka Matsushige) Drama character icon Mikami.jpg|link=Teru Mikami|Teru Mikami (Shugo Oshinari) Drama character icon Watari.jpg|link=Watari|Watari (Kazuaki Hankai) Drama character icon Matsuda.jpg|link=Touta Matsuda|Touta Matsuda (Gōki Maeda) Shoko Himura.jpg|link=Shoko Himura|Shoko Himura (Megumi Seki) Drama character icon Mogi.jpg|link=Kanzo Mogi|Kanzo Mogi (Jirō Satō) Drama character icon Aizawa.jpg|link=Shuichi Aizawa|Shuichi Aizawa (Tomohisa Yuge) Mark Dwellton TV drama.jpg|link=Raye Penber|Raye Penber (Shougen) Drama character icon Kamoda.jpg|link=Masaru Kamoda|Masaru Kamoda (Reiya Masaki) Drama character icon Sayu.jpg|link=Sayu Yagami|Sayu Yagami (Reiko Fujiwara) Notable changes There are several major changes from the manga the series is based on: * Light's mother, Sachiko Yagami, is killed prior to the series. * Light is an average college student with a close group of friends and little ambition, working a part-time job at a pub. * Light likes Misa Amane, regularly attends her concerts, and intentionally looks up the name of her parents' murderer to kill him. * Light does not want to become a police officer. As a child, he shared his canon counterpart's dream, but his father's absence after his mother's death changed this. * Misa sings in the popular girl group Ichigo Berry. She realizes Light is Kira when she spots him at one of her concerts and cannot see his lifespan after she obtains the Shinigami Eyes. * Unlike in the manga, where the lifespan isn't understood by humans, Misa can read a person's lifespan and knows when they're going to die. * Misa's Death Note is red instead of black. * Misa does not obtain the Shinigami Eyes a second time. She and Mikami are in contact. * Ryuk chooses to give the notebook directly to Light, rather than just dropping it for anyone to find. He actively encourages Light to use it, and even brings it back to him after Light throws it off the roof of a building to discard it. * Near is introduced early and is in regular contact with L. He has a stronger presence throughout the events of the series. The depiction of Mello suggests that Near might have Dissociative Identity Disorder (Multiple Personality Disorder), although it's not explicitly stated. * Mello is introduced early and is a puppet that Near carries around. He is given a personality and voice by Near. L and Watari treat Mello as separate from Near and shouts at him directly when he starts giving Near problems in L's presence. * Teru Mikami is introduced early as the prosecutor handling Misa's case. He writes L's name in his Death Note after seeing it with his Shinigami Eyes. * Raye Penber's fiance is Cathy Cambell, but she doesn't take the role of Naomi Misora, who isn't in the series. * L wears shoes and sprawls in his chairs. Instead of frequently eating sweets, he's constantly drinking energy juice packs. He's always immaculately dressed, and instead of sitting hunched over, he puts his feet up and crosses his legs. Release The series aired on NTV from July 5, 2015 to September 13, 2015. The series was simultaneously released streaming online with English subtitles by Crunchyroll in multiple territories. The first episode was available on July 8th at 7:30 pm Pacific Time."Death Note" Live-Action TV Drama Story Details Revealed, July 02, 2015. It was available within a few days of the Japanese airing for Crunchyroll subscribers, and a week later for free for all viewers. The series was released in Japan on DVD and Blu-ray as a box set on January 27th, 2016. Music The drama was scored by Takayuki Hattori and released on the Death Note Original Soundtrack. The song Aryarya, performed by Misa's group Ichigo Berry, prominently features in the series. Trivia * Cathy Cambell's name is clearly written as "Cambell" onscreen in episode 2, but the official subtitles misspell it as "Campbell." * Belle's name is written as "Belle" onscreen in episode 3, but the official subtitles misspell it as "Bell." * At the end of the series finale, the teaser trailer for Death Note: Light Up the NEW World aired for the first time under the initial title Death Note 2016. Video Drama Teaser Trailer Drama trailer compilation Gallery Light yagami drama.jpg|Promotional image of Light L lawliet drama.jpg|Promotional image of L Near drama.jpg|Promotional image of Near Drama promo Light L Near.jpg|Promotional image of Light, L, and Near Misa amane drama.jpg|Promotional image of Misa Drama promo Misa 01.jpg|Promotional image of Misa Ichigo Berry promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of Misa and Ichigo Berry Mikami drama still.jpg.jpg|Promotional image of Mikami Drama promo Light 01.jpg|Promotional image of Light Drama promo Light 02.jpg|Promotional image of Light Drama promo L and Light.jpg|Promotional image of Light and L Drama promo L.jpg|Promotional image of L Drama promo Near Mello L.jpg|Promotional image of Near, Mello, and L Drama promo L 02.jpg|Promotional image of L 9078.jpg 9080.jpg 9086.jpg 9088.jpg 9090.jpg 9091.jpg 9092.jpg Vlcsnap 2015 07 10 07h31m40s548.jpg 6543974 orig.png 3440525.png 95fa93b3.jpg 6fdbec912680c31e1eb5add312db5078947c77e11439813676.jpg 4668895.png 459368 orig.png RKFFbQb.jpg 90745.jpg Death-Note-Drama-Misa.jpg Sanohinako.jpg E87dc34d.jpg Death note drama___l wallpaper by nintendo1357-d92oh5u.png Death note drama___l wallpaper mobile by nintendo1357-d92pjus.png Navigation External links * Official website: ntv.co.jp/drama-deathnote/ * Official Twitter: @drama_deathnote (deleted) * Wikipedia: ''Death Note'' (2015 TV series) * IMDB: [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4623604/ Death Note] * Anime News Network's encyclopedia: [https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=17502 Death Note (live-action TV)] * Crunchyroll official English-subtitled streaming episodes: Death Note Drama References Category:TV drama